Toph's Impossible Choice
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: A spirit gives Toph the ability to see, but to do so, the spirit must take away her ability to earthbend/metalbend. What will Toph choose and what are the consequences? Update 08-28-12: Oh, wow. I haven't updated this in years; back in good old middle school. I'll keep it for the positive reviews, even though I cringe at how bad my writing was back then.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me

Prologue

"TOPH LOOK OUT!"

I heard the fireball in the air a nanosecond after Katara cried out her warning. I screamed and fell flat into Appa's saddle. I felt the warmth of the fireball graze over my head. But, considering the fact that I was still alive, and my hair wasn't on fire, I knew it hadn't hit me.

"Toph, get behind Zuko," Sokka commanded, running over next to me.

"I would if I knew where he was!" I shrieked. But a second later I heard Zuko rush over and stand in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to stand up on the saddle, like everyone else was. So I knelt on my knees, clutching the side.

"Why did we have to do this again?" I shouted at Zuko's direction.

"We're stopping them from attacking anyone else," Zuko said with authority.

"Yeah that makes sense," I said sarcastically, "Let's get attacked so that no one else will."

"Aang, faster!" I heard Sokka command. "Get to that balloon!"

"Aye, aye," Aang said from on Appa's head. I felt Appa move slightly faster. I held onto the side tighter. There was a rushing sound of water, a ripping sound, and the others started cheering.

"What happened?" I called.

"Katara just water whipped the last balloon," Sokka said. I could tell he was grinning.

"Yeah, but there are still two airships!" Suki said, nervously.

"It's okay. We can make it. Aang, pull Appa to the side of the ship. Everyone, take cover."

We all fell to the bottom of the saddle. I could feel fireballs around us.

"Suki, fans! Katara, ice!"

Huh?

There was a woosh sound and the sound of rushing water.

"What's happening now?" I cried, peering my head up.

Zuko pulled me back down, "Relax. Suki and Katara and blocking up the engine."

Then suddenly I felt a quick rushing of air around me. Amongst that was a feeling that I never could really describe. It was a feeling of power, I guess. Aang was turning on his Avatar State. There was a loud rush of water from the pouches that Aang and Katara had stocked on the bottom of Appa. Then there was a loud crashing of metal and I heard something fall to the ground. A second rush and I knew that Aang's Avatar State was off.

"The engine's gone," Sokka cried triumphantly, "One ship down, one to go."

"So now what?" I called.

"Now it's time for you," he said.

"_What?"_

"Aang's going to fly you on his glider to the other airship. Then you're going to use metal bending to take it out from the inside!" Then he quickly explained a simple plan to me.

"YOU WANT ME TO FLY ON A RICKEDY GLIDER TOWARDS A HUNDERED FLAMING FIREBALLS AND THEN DROP ONTO A HUGE METAL SHIP AND TAKE IT OUT?"

"Mmhm," Sokka said, absentmindedly. "Ready everyone. One…"

"I'M NOT READY!" I shrieked.

"…Two…"

I heard the rushing sound of the fireballs. Aang opened up his glider.

"…Three, go Toph!"

I didn't move.

"TOPH, GO!"

I hesitated, but still didn't move.

"TOPH COME ON!" Sokka pleaded, "JUST DO WHAT AANG SAYS AND YOU'LL BE FINE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

I could hear that we were almost right next to the airship.

"TOPH NOW!" Sokka shouted.

I jumped. I felt myself hover before starting to fall down. Then I landed on top of Aang's glider. "Hang on Toph!" he called. He swooped down. I felt sick to my stomach. Then there was sudden rush and a huge belly turning dive, and the next thing I knew we were on top of the airship.

Instantly I jumped up and sent a huge gash going all the way towards the other end of the ship, searing through the entire roof.

We quickly jumped in.

Now we were running through a hallway. Aang used firebending and I used metalbending to blast the guards away. No one even came near us.

We finally got to the engine room. Aang, who had on Katara's pouch, quickly froze the captain. I felt the engine in front of me, roaring. Instantly I used metalbending to bend the huge steel pipes that were connected to the engine. It wasn't easy. Each one was as big as me. I had to be careful not to break it. I just wanted them bent so that the engine's heat couldn't get anywhere. While I did this, Aang attacked anyone who came into the room.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, I had bent the last one.

"Now what?" I called to Aang as I helped him knock out a guy.

"Now we run!" Aang cried. "Those pipes are going to blow and this ship is going with it!"

"Go!" I shrieked. We ran as fast as we could. We fled down the hall and around a corner. I could behind a door at the end of the hall. I quickly blasted it open with metalbending and…yes! It led outside to a platform.

"NOW WHAT?"

"Hold on!" Aang lifted his glider.

WOOSH!

I screamed as a huge wave of fire shot towards us. A guard had come through the door. He was holding no mercy.

A second guard came up behind him. I felt a small sting in my arm. Instantly, I lost any vibration I had. The guard had hit me with a dart, just like Mai's. I couldn't see or earthbend!

"Twinkletoes?" I cried.

Another blast and Aang and I fell backwards onto the floor.

"No!" I heard Aang cry, desperately. I heard the sound of something sliding off of the ship. Aang's glider.

Aang and I jumped up. He used air bending to blow the guys off of the ship.

"You okay, Toph?"

"I can't feel anything!"

"It's temporary. We just have to…"

Suddenly there was a horrible lurch and the whole ship shuddered.

"NOW WHAT?" I shouted.

"It's going to blow any minute now!" Aang cried. "And my glider fell off of the ship!"

I gasped.

I heard Aang's clothes rustle as he searched for something. He found it and pulled it out. Then I heard him…blow it.

"Your Appa whistle?" I cried, hopefully.

"Yeah," Aang said worriedly. The ship gave another lurch. I grabbed onto his arm.

"THERE!" Aang cried, pointing. "I SEE THEM! THERE ABOUT FIFTY YARDS AWAY!"

The ship gave another huge jerk. It started to turn on it's side.

"They're not going to make it in time!" Aang cried, "We have to jump."

"Now?" I shrieked.

"NOW!"

We jumped just as the engine exploded. I felt the horrible roar rush into my ears. Heat seared all around me. I screamed. Aang let go of my hand…

_Then I was falling…_

_I had missed Appa…_

_Now I was falling and screaming…_

_Was that Sokka shouting, "TOPH?"…_

_I heard Appa groan and start to dive down towards me…_

_Please hurry Appa…_

_The last thing I thought before I fainted was: 'I hated being blind.' _

Yeah, it was a LOOOOOOONG introduction. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

A/N: Wow! Four reviews on my first publishing night. As Toph would say: Sweetness! I 4got to mentin earlier: this is taking place after the war, like most of my other stories. They were trying to fight a fire nation military group that wasn't joining Zuko's side. That's why they had to go fight them.

Ironically the chapters are going to be much shorter than the prologue. So here we go!

Chapter One: The Spirit Cave

A thud brought me back to consciousness. I could tell from the soft leather that I was laying on Appa's saddle, although I was aware that we were not flying.

"What's going on?" I muttered, sitting up.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed, from right next to me. I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked. Before I could respond she put a cold rag on my head. I pushed it off, "I'm fine Katara. Where are we?"

"We're in the mountains, a few miles away from the military site," Aang explained from down below on the ground.

"We won," Sokka added. He and Katara helped me down to the ground. Instantly vibrations shot through my feet. I welcomed them, but not with the usual happiness that I would've.

"It's late at night," Zuko explained, dropping down off of Appa. "There's a cave a few feet away. That's why we landed. We're going to spend the night and go on in the morning."

I felt Katara come up to me. I could feel her emotions: compassionate and caring, but also slightly worried.

"Can you walk, Toph?"

"Of course I can walk," I snapped, more harshly than I wanted to. Katara seemed to understand though, because she nodded.

We walked into the cave. I smirked, "I thought Sokka said we weren't becoming cave people."

"What?" Sokka cried, "We're not becoming cave people are we? ARE WE?"

"Sokka," Suki said, skeptically, "We're just spending one night in here."

"You've got as much brains as a caveperson," I snickered. He gave me the glare he always did.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked suddenly. Aang was walking around the back of the cave. He seemed sort of discombobulated.

"Yeah…" he said distantly, "Fine…"

He shook his head, and looked up. "I think we have some extra blankets in Appa's saddle. Maybe we can set them up."

"Good idea," Zuko said, nodding, "We need some food too."

"How about you and Katara go get some food. The rest of us will set up camp," I suggested, trying to hide a smile as I felt Aang's heart skip at the thought of him and Katara together for several minutes.

The two left and Zuko and Suki went out to get the blankets. Suki and Sokka started putting them up along the corner, like a tarp, while Zuko tried to make a fire.

I went over to a rock and sat down. I wasn't trying to not work, I was just thinking.

"You okay Toph?" Sokka asked, coming over.

No, I wasn't, but I wasn't going to tell Sokka that! "Yeah…sure, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked. Then he nodded, "You're probably just a bit jumpy from this morning."

"Yeah…" I said, vaguely. "What happened after I fell?"

"We were able to get Appa down fast enough to catch you," Sokka explained, "Then Aang used his Avatar State to clear up the smoke…and then everything was all lickety-split--Avatar style!"

I sighed, "I couldn't do it."

"Huh?"

"You said I could do it, and I couldn't." I quickly blinked back tears, "I'm sorry, Sokka."

"Toph, it wasn't your fault. Aang said those guys ambushed you two!"

"Yeah, but…"

I trailed off. I didn't want to say it.

"But…?"

"Sometimes I wonder…if I would be able to do it…you know, seeing."

I felt Sokka blink in surprise. I knew this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Toph…" he said.

"I was just wondering," I said defensively.

"No, it's okay," he said quickly, "I've wondered that too. But Toph, you've got an amazing gift. You can see things with your feet that no one else can imagine. That makes you a great earth bender."

"Maybe…" I said, "But still…I was able to teach Aang how to feel vibrations, right? And he can still see. Why can't I do both?"

"Toph, Aang can only feel mild vibrations," he reminded me. "Yours are amazing. I don't really think you can have one without the other, Toph."

There was a silence, before he said. "What would you rather have?"f

I looked away, "I don't know."

***

Aang and Katara returned, carrying half a dozen large fruits. As soon as Aang entered the cave, he stopped. For a second he looked stunned. Sokka hungrily took the fruit from him and bit into one.

"You okay, Twinkletoes?" I asked, as Sokka threw me a fruit.

"I…don't really know," Aang said truthfully.

Katara rushed over, "Did you get hurt in the battle? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, no…" he said faintly.

"You feel like you're about to turn the Avatar State on," I noted. "Only…it's…not that powerful…"

Aang thought about it. "Yeah…"

Suddenly he got it. Although I couldn't see it, his eyes widened.f

"Guys, this is a spiritual cave."

"What does that mean?" Suki asked.

Aang smiled slightly and sat down in his meditation state. "It means I'm going into the Spirit World!"

Although I didn't know it, Aang's eyes and arrows had glowed white. I felt a huge surge of power around me. The entire cave seemed to be rumbling. Then suddenly Aang was gone!

"Where is he?" Suki cried. Zuko, who was watching from the fire, jumped up.

"The Spirit's entered our world," Katara explained quickly. "He's talking to it, right now."

"So…Aang can see us," I said quietly, "But we can't see him."

Katara nodded, "Exactly. All we can do now is wait."


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Quick A/N: I finally fixed the italics on Chapter One. This chapter is supposed to be in italics though, due to Aang being in the Spirit World.

Chapter Three Part One: The Spirit

_The spirit was beautiful. Her face head was perfectly round in an eerie and mystifying kind of way. It was pure white with beautiful designs on it. Her hair was golden and she wore a long, elaborate, golden dress. The strangest part about her was that, where most people's knees would start, her body faded out, making her hover in the misty air that whirled around them._

"_Avatar Aang…" she said in a soft voice. "My name is Ji Ni."_

"_You know me?" Aang asked, knowing that it was a stupid question._

"_Not directly. I knew several of your past lives." Ji Ni bowed, "It is an honor to meet you."_

"_It's an honor to meet you too," Aang said, bowing back. "Why have you brought me here?"_

"_Ah, you brought yourself here," Ji Ni reminded._

"_Yeah, but didn't you…" Aang felt kind of sheepish. He still wasn't completely sure of how the whole spirit thing worked. "Didn't you summon me?"_

"_Indeed. I need your help."_

"_Of course," Aang said, "In my world or yours?"_

_Ji Ni smiled, "I'm afraid you've misunderstood. Although it is an honor to meet you, I do not need you to help me do anything."_

"_Then what do you need me to do?"_

"_I need you to bring back a friend of yours. I wish to help her."_

_Aang was completely taking by surprise, "A…a friend? What do you mean?"_

"_I believe her name is Toph Beifong."_

_Suddenly, the white mist that swirled around them disappeared, revealing the cave. He was standing next to his body. Everyone was transparent. Aang knew that they couldn't see or hear them. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were sitting around the campfire, eating a piece of fruit. Katara was sitting next to Aang's body, protectively. Toph was sitting several ways away, looking bored but alert. Everyone was watching Aang's body._

"_What do you mean by '… bring Toph here'?" Aang asked, confused._

"_You are the bridge between my world and yours, Avatar Aang," the spirit said gently, "You have the ability to summon your friends into my world. Simply go up to Miss Beifong and hold onto her shoulder."_

"_The last time I tried that, my hand fazed right through," Aang said._

"_Yes, but your powers have increased since then. Go on, try it."_

_Aang took a deep breath. He walked cautiously over to Toph then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. His hand instantly glowed white. _

* * *

I sat, bored but alert, in case Aang came back to our world. I was still kind of confused about what was going on, but i knew that Aang was basically doing some spirit mumbo jumbo, so I had better not get involved.

Suddenly I felt something grab onto my shoulder. But I couldn't feel anyone there. I screamed and jumped away, falling off of the rock. Instantly I felt everyone in the cave look at me.

"What's wrong Toph?" Katara asked, seeing my face, which I knew was horror-stricken. The hand still remained on my shoulder.

"Someone's grabbing onto me!"

I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten, but it didn't hurt.

"Get off of me!" I cried, wildly sending rocks toward the direction of the rock where I was sitting. I didn't hit anything though.

I wasn't hyperventilating or crying or anything. But I _was_ scared.

Now everyone was rushing over.

"Can you feel anything?" Katara asked immediately.

"No," I squeaked, "The hand's just there."

"Toph calm down," Sokka said, "You just need to relax," he soothed.

"What's happening?" I answered, closing my eyes to try and calm down.

"I think...you're going into the spirit world," Katara said in awe.

Suddenly I saw a huge flash of light. It was the first real light that I have ever seen. To everyone else in the cave, my eyes had started to glow white, like Aang's. I felt Sokka rush forward and grab onto me.

"Help!" I cried.

"Do you see Aang?" Katara cried urgently.

"She can't see anything!" Zuko reminded her.

"No wait..." I whispered. "I think I do..."

Then my ears pounded. There was the feeling that I was being sucked up into a tornado......

* * *

_I opened my eyes uncertainly. I looked up and saw...SAW...Aang's face in front of mine. He was crouching in front of me. He was a transperenty blue (somehow I knew what the color was)_

_"Toph, are you okay?" he asked._

_I sat up, "What happened? Where am I?"_

_"You're in the spirit world."_


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three Part Two

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang asked again.

I was trying to catch my breath as I stared…literally STARED at Aang. He was just like I thought he would look like. Except that he wasn't black or white.

"Aang…I can see you," I whispered.

Aang blinked, but he wasn't surprised, "Yeah…being in the Spirit World does weird stuff like that." He helped me up.

"You're…what color are you?"

"Blue," Aang said.

I blinked, "Sokka tried to explain to me about colors {Quick A/N: That story coming soon}. He said that…the oceans were blue, right?"

Aang nodded, "And the sky, mostly."

I nodded, "I didn't know that skin was blue!"

"It's not," he smiled understanding, "It just is in the spirit world."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Maybe the spirits took a vote on their favorite color or something?"

I chuckled, "So…uh…who's the lady?"

"_Toph_!" Aang said looking rather offended, "This is Ji Ni. She's the spirit of this cave."

"Wow…" I whispered, looking at Ji Ni and bowing, "You're beautiful. Not that I've ever seen anything until a few moments ago but…"

She smiled, "Thank you Toph."

"Hey," Aang said rather hurt, "You didn't say that I was handsome or anything."

I turned to him, "You're a bald kid with an arrow on your head. Hardly attractive."

"Katara thinks so," Aang muttered, and then we turned our attention to Ji Ni.

"I have observed you since you came into my cave," Ji Ni explained softly, "I sense that your are very distraught about your vision."

"Well, kind of," I said. "It's not really a picnic."

"Toph!" Aang said again, sharply, "Would it hurt to show a little respect?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sorry. I mean…it's hard. I love having vibrations and all. I can feel when people are lying and I can feel most emotions. I can feel when someone's sneaking up and I can see in the dark and stuff. But…I just wonder what it would be like if I could see."

Ji Ni nodded in complete understanding, "And now that you are able to see your friend, and me, what is your opining on 'seeing'?"

I hesitated before blurting, "It's great! I love it! I've never been able to see before."

"Yes," Ji Ni smiled, "Tell me child, would you like to see outside of the Spirit World?"

Both Aang and I gasped. I took a few steps back. "You mean…like, forever?"

She nodded, "As a spirit, Toph, I have many powers. You are a friend of the Avatar. You have helped him through many journeys, risking many things. For this, I can give you the ability to see."

I let her words sink in. I didn't speak.

"You could…?" I whispered.

"Of course, there is a consequence."

"What consequence?" I asked, suspiciously.

"In order to give you the ability to see, I must take away your ability to earthbend."

Instantly my heart dropped. Aang stared at me, hurt. "Toph…"

"I…I don't know," I said uncertainly. "I want to see, but…I don't think I can decide right away."

"That is quite understandable," Ji Ni nodded, "I will make you an offer Toph. I will take away your earthbending for one week, and in return, give you the ability to see for that week. Then you and Avatar Aang will return to the Spirit World and tell me your decision."

"You can do that?" I said amazed.

Ji Ni nodded and held out her hand, "Come Toph."

I hesitated then stepped forward and took it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Four: Waking Up

My head hurt, really bad. My eyes stung. My whole body felt heavy. I felt as though I wanted to puke, but I couldn't. I was hungry, but I was sick…I was in my own world…

I regained conciseness again and again, always losing it within seconds…

Colors spun around me.

Red…

Orange…

Yellow…

Blue…

Green…

Purple…

Pink…

White…

Black…

There were times where I couldn't tell if I was awake or not.

Finally, groaning, the pain passed and I opened my eyes.

I gasped.

I saw Sokka, sitting next to me. He had a cold cloth and some water. I actually saw him. I SAW SOKKA! For a second I just stared. I was amazed. There were so many different colors… his hair…his hair was in a ponytail! It actually looked kind of…well…

I realized that he was talking. I doubted that he knew I was awake, but he was just rambling.

"And then I tried to get the other fishhook out and I got that one in my thumb too…so then Katara had to…"

I gave a loud groan and I tried to sit up, "Sokka?"

"Toph!" he cried, jumping, "You're awake! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing my eyes, "Wow, Katara was right."

"About what?" Sokka asked instantly. He helped me sit up.

"Your ponytail does look stupid," I said, then smiled.

He stared at me for about ten seconds, not getting it. Then suddenly he let out a huge yell.

He pulled me up to my feet.

"AAAAAHH! AAAAHH! TOPH…YOU…AAAAAAHHH!"

"You okay there, Snoozles?" I asked. He led me around the cave in circles, trying to find the entrance.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Just then everyone ran in, hearing Sokka's screams.

"What's wrong?" Katara cried frantically.

"TOPH! SEE! SAW MY PONYTAIL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Well that clarifies it," Zuko said sarcastically. I grinned as I stared at everyone.

Aang: He was about the weirdest looking kid in the world. His skin was pale and his arrow was…blue, I think that was the color. He wore what looked like a yellow dress, with a necklace.

Katara: Wow, Aang was right, she was pretty. Her dark brown hair fell down past her shoulders. She wore a dress that was the same color as Aang's arrow, only darker. It was almost identical to Sokka's dress. I noted that her and Sokka's skin was slightly darker than everyone elses.

Zuko: I saw now what everyone meant by his scar. It wasn't pretty. But, it didn't change anything. He wore his Firelord uniform.

Suki: Whoa, talk about makeup! It was all I could do to keep from laughing. And Sokka actually thought she was PRETTY?

"Toph?" Katara grabbed my shoulder, yanking me from the still screaming Sokka, "Are you okay, Toph?"

"Oh yeah," I said shrugging, "Except the fact that I can see you guys."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: OMG, I just realized how long it was until I updated. I am so sorry! :(. And at a cliffhanger too! Okay, stop reading this pathetic apology and start reading chapter five before katara112 cries!

P.S.: If you're smart realize that Tirips (from Tirips Valley) is just Spirit spelled backwards. Yeah, I know, not very original when naming a valley with a spiritual cave in it! :)

Chapter Five: Seeing the World

It took a moment for my words to sink in. I grinned, looking around, seeing everyone's stunned faces.

Finally Aang gasped, "It worked?"

I nodded, "I guess your spirit mumbo jumbo isn't all that bad after all, Twinkletoes."

Aang just stared at me in awe.

"What are you two talking about?" Katara cried. Her head kept going back and forth between me and Aang.

"A spirit," Aang explained, "It gave Toph the ability to see."

Katara gasped, and spun around, "Oh Toph, that's wonderful!"

"So you can see us?" Suki asked. She hesitated and waved her hand in front of my eyes. Irritated I shot out mine to tell her to stop.

"What's it like?" Zuko asked, curiously.

I stared at him, "Zuko, you've been able to see your whole life!"

Zuko looked rather embarrassed, "I mean…what's it like to be able to see after being blind for twelve years?"

I shrugged, "Oh you know…it's pretty sweet!" I cried.

Everyone laughed.

I hesitated and then pushed through everyone.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"Where do you think?" I called back. I took a deep breath and stepped out from the cave.

At first I panicked, I couldn't see anything! Then I realized it was from the sun's glare. In seconds, my eyesight adjusted. I felt my jaw drop.

The entrance led out to a large platform in the mountain. Natural paths zigzagged down to the ground. We were at least fifty yards up. For a second, my stomach felt queasy at the height, and then it settled. The mountains overlooked a massive valley, which was covered by forest. I noticed that the part of the valley where the cave was was more mountainous. The mountains only made up one side of the valley. It dissolved into the other parts, which were gentle rolling hills. The mountainous part was the only part that wasn't covered with forest. It was breathtaking. Everything was its own individual color. Somehow, I knew what they all were. It must've been part of the spirit's magic thing.

The others waited for me to take it all in, then joined me.

"Well Toph?" Katara smiled, "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," I whispered. "It's so different from the military site."

"Tirips Valley," Zuko explained. "For some reason, it's one of the few places that are untouched by the armies, even after all these years. It's weird too; I mean, considering how big the military site was. And that's only about five miles from here."

I nodded, not really hearing him. I was too busy trying to look at everything at once.

Suddenly Sokka came out. I guess he needed a moment to calm down after screaming. He looked suspicious.

"So this spirit just hands out eyesight to any blind person?"

I hesitated, "Well…I…you know…"

Aang answered for me. He was the only one who didn't look as excited as everyone else. I remembered that he was there with me when I met the spirit.

"The spirit took away her earth bending," Aang said quietly.

Everyone's excited faces slowly dropped.

"You…you can't earthbend?" Katara asked, concerned and shocked.

I looked away, "No," I sighed. I bit my lip, and then turned to face the others. They all looked troubled.

"It's okay," I shrugged, "I mean, sure I can't earthbend. But it's worth it to see all of this!"

"Is it?" Sokka asked.

I pretended that I didn't hear him.

"So how long was I out?" I asked, suddenly, for a change in subject.

"Almost a day," Aang explained. "It's nearly dinnertime."

"You're never out that long when you do your spirit stuff," I noted.

Aang shrugged, "Well, I'm the Avatar."

Suddenly I realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! That means I already used up a day out of the week!" I groaned, irritated.

"So, this isn't a permanent thing?" Suki asked.

"Well," I hesitated, "It could be. In a week, I've got to choose what I want; earthbending or sight."

"What are you going to choose?" Sokka asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Sokka, I've had my vision for ten minutes."

"You're saying you don't know, yet?"

I groaned, "Look, I'll choose which one I want when the time comes!"

I stomped towards one of the paths that led down to the valley.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

"You worried babies can stay here all you want. I'm going to see what this world actually looks like!"

"Wait Toph!" Katara came after me, stopping me. "Maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked. Not that I cared, I just saw her worried expression.

"It'll be dark in less than an hour," Katara explained, "I don't want you getting hurt."

I sighed, thinking about this. "Fine," I muttered, disappointed.

Suddenly I heard a loud groan, and out from nowhere, a large white thing crashed down onto the platform. I screamed, falling back.

"Toph, it's alright!" Katara cried, catching me, "It's just Appa!"

In front of me was a humorous beast. A tattered saddle sat on its back. Large horns jutted out from its head, just above its huge eyes and massive nose. It was almost white, except for some brown fur that looked like an arrow.

"This is a lovable airbending pet?" I cried, looking at Aang. He nodded.

I shook my head, grinning.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka suddenly spoke up, "I want to take you somewhere."

"Sokka!" Katara cried, "I just said that it will be dark in an hour."

"I know," Sokka nodded. He ran over to me and grabbed my arm. "That's why we have to hurry. Come on!" He pulled me away before Katara could even say anything else.

Instead of going on a path down towards the valley, however, he chose one that led further up into the mountain. Without explaining, he led me higher and higher. After about fifteen minutes of climbing however, he stopped.

"Uh…wait!" he cried. He grabbed his belt and tied it around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Sorry Toph," he apologized, grabbing my arm and leading me blinded, "But it's already starting, and since you can see now, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"What's already starting?" I cried, as he started to jog. I blew my bangs, irritated.

Not that I didn't mind being with Sokka, it was just weird to jogging up a mountain when I couldn't feel its vibrations.

He didn't answer. Instead he slowed down. I felt the ground get smoother. Then suddenly Sokka stopped, and held out his arm so that I would too.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Again, he didn't answer. Instead, he removed my blindfold. The first thing I noticed was that we were about ¾ of the way up the mountain. The second thing I noticed was that we were on a type of rock platform that jutted out from the mountain. The third thing I noticed was the sky.

For the second time that day, I felt my jaw drop. I stood there, gaping. Sokka grinned.

What had been a blue sky ½ an hour ago was now filled with bright colors. Pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows all swirled around each other. I saw that the sun was now dipping behind the hill opposite us. It was beautiful.

"So Toph?" Sokka asked, "How do you like your first view of a sunset."

I didn't answer. I just smiled and sat down, my legs dangling over the edge of the rock. Sokka grinned proudly and sat down next to me. I watched, amazed, as the sun sank lower and lower behind the hill. Slowly the beautiful pinks, and reds, and all of the other colors faded. After about ten minutes of sitting, the sun was completely gone, and the sky had turned a dark blue. Then after a moment, small white dots individually faded into the sky. "Stars?" I asked. Sokka nodded.

Again, I stared in awe. There were hundreds of them.

I could've sat there all night, but finally Sokka gently nudged me, "So, what do you think?"

I shrugged, "It's pretty cool." It was an understatement, and we both knew it.

I reached out and punched Sokka hard on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sokka."

A/N: One day down, six to go! Please reply!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long!

Chapter Six: Exploring

My sense of smell woke me up the next morning. Grumbling, I sat up and opened my eyes. Immediately I gasped, as the cave came into view.

"Toph?" Katara said, from over by the fire, "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing," I shook my head truthfully, "I'm just not used to waking up and being able to see."

I got up and walked over to the bright orange and yellow flickering flames.

"What is that?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What, does it smell okay?" Katara asked, sniffing the pan that she was holding over the fire.

"It smells fine," I grumbled, "It just looks awful!"

"It's just fish, Toph. Sokka saved some uncooked meat from last night. I'm just cooking it differently for breakfast."

I made a face, and Katara noticed. She gave me a stern look, "Toph, you've never had a problem with fish before. I'm even making it your favorite way. You barely touched anything at dinner; please eat something."

"Sorry," I sighed, "I'm just not used to the way it looks."

Just then Sokka came in with Aang; both carrying berries; no doubt for Aang. Stupid vegetarian; the berries looked fine.

"What's wrong with the way it looks?" Sokka pouted, "Anyway, that doesn't sound like the Toph I know."

"What do you mean?"

"You always said to never judge something by its looks," Aang pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, defeated, "Fine, I'll try some."

Katara handed me a piece, and I ate it. The three were right; it tasted just like normal.

Zuko and Suki got up and we all ate. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "Can we go exploring now?" I pressed.

"Sure," Aang said, excited to have some fun.

Suki and Katara quickly put their hair up. My hair was still in the bun; there were only astray.

"Toph, do you want me to do your hair?" Suki asked, excited.

I blew my bangs, "No way."

Suki looked disappointed, "Well, let me just get your bangs out of the way…" she took a clip and pulled my bangs back on either side.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered.

The six of us, and Momo, set off. We went out of the cave and down one of the zigzag paths. Within half an hour, we were at the bottom.

I looked around, excited. Every single color was so vibrant. The green leaves on the trees, the brown trunks, the blue sky, the silvery-white clouds…

I pointed things out, and the others would happily explain what they were. We explored for more than an hour, before the others fell back and let me go of and explore on my own.

"Toph seems so happy," Katara marveled.

"Well, think about how you would feel," Zuko reminded her.

"It must be amazing for her," Aang said.

"Mm-hmm," Sokka said, absent mindedly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

Sokka sighed, "I'm happy for Toph; but I think this is a bad idea."

"What?" Zuko said, "It's great. Toph's never been able to see before. She's… well…she's normal!"

"That's just it," Sokka muttered.

I was too busy exploring to hear them. I stopped, realizing that they were several yards away. "Hey, are you coming?"

They nodded and hurried to catch up. A small insect with bright orange wings flew past me.

"What's that?" I blinked in surprise.

Aang laughed, "It's a butterfly, Toph!" He proceeded to chase it up a tree and through the forest. He appeared several seconds later, his clothes wind blasted.

There was a chirping noise as a small feathery ball zoomed down towards us. I ducked, not knowing whether I should be afraid or not.

"Hey, a robin-chick," Sokka said, licking his lips, "Mm…so good…"

He fingered his machete, but Katara caught him, "I don't think Toph wants to see you hunt a bird on her first real day of seeing, Sokka."

I grimaced, "No, but I am hungry. Make your nose useful Snoozles and find some food." It was past mid-day; and we were all getting kind of hungry.

Sokka glared at me, but sniffed around. Within five minutes, he had found us an apple tree.

"Way to go, Hound Dog," I smirked.

Aang airbended up to a branch and got three pieces of fruit, tossing two down to Katara and Zuko. Sokka got his newly fixed boomerang and aimed it towards several fruits. Two fell down and he handed one to Suki. I focused on an apple and kicked the ground, before shooting my arm up. I realized instantly that I looked like an idiot—I forgot I couldn't earthbend. Slowly I lowered my arm.

Good news: only one person saw me. Bad news: it was Sokka. He grimaced and threw his boomerang again, sending an apple down into my hand.

"Thanks," I sighed.

Katara hesitated before saying, "Toph, there's a river only a few miles away. Aang and I went there to practice waterbending when you were…sleeping…yesterday. I know you've never seen a large body of water…"

"Sure Katara," I said, to stop her from rambling, "Let's go."

We found the river no problem. It was amazing…everything about it was beautiful. There was a small waterfall, amidst a pile of rocks; about fifteen feet high. It fell into a deeper section of the river, which faded out into a section that was only about a foot deep. Aang made two earth tents; one for the boys, one for the girls. We all stripped down to our underclothes, feeling a bit self conscious. But it was hot, and the river was calling; our embarrassment didn't last long. Everyone started to file out into the river; including me.

Sokka stopped, "Toph, are you sure you want to come in?"

I shrugged, "Of course I am."

"But Toph," he looked around, but everyone was watching us. He hesitated and then whispered, "You can't swim!"

"No, but I can see," I replied, "I'll be able to see where the river is shallow, and I can hang onto the rocks and branches if I think it's dangerous."

"Okay," he said, hesitantly.

I waded into the shallow part of the river. Aang made an ice raft and lay down, relaxing. Zuko leaned against a branch, lazily, and Sokka started to show Suki his 'swimming moves'. Katara climbed up onto the rocks and did a Waterbending Bomb. A huge wave shot through the river. It captured me, Sokka, and Aang and sent us whooshing through the river, until Sokka and Aang caught a branch; each grabbing my arm. All three of us laughed, and Aang made a wave that carried us back. This gave him the idea to surf, and several minutes later, he had a large eight foot wave searing through the water. He had a small ice platform for a surfboard; using waterbending to do some seriously cool moves.

"Top this, Sokka," he laughed. Sokka glared at him and raced out of the river. He ripped a flat, sturdy, piece of wood off of the top of a log, and raced back into the river. He lay on his stomach, until Aang's wave picked him up. Then suddenly, he was surfing too. Katara, Suki, and I watched, laughing, as the two had a competition.

Sokka was no match; Aang had water on his side. Not only did he use it to make his moves, he used it to crash Sokka's. Finally, the competition ended when Sokka crashed into a tree branch that was hanging in front of the river. He started struggling…his underwear was stuck to the branch!

I started cracking up. Zuko, who was still by the tree, studying some Firelord forms, looked up, and also began to laugh hysterically.

"Hang on Sokka," Aang said, apologetically. He airbended up to the branch. "Zuko, help me!" he called. Zuko sighed, and the two tried to get Sokka unstuck.

There was a ripping noise, and Katara quickly put her hand over my eyes. When she finally dropped them, Sokka was running up the bank, two giant leafs over where his underwear used to be. His face was beet red.

Zuko and Aang started laughing again. I groaned, and Suki and Katara sighed. Aang airbended several pieces of the torn pants off of the tree.

"Do you think that will hurt the animals?" he hesitated, as the wind picked it up and carried it into the forest.

"Like an animal would ever want to go near those," I snickered. Even Katara and Suki had to laugh.

Sokka returned half an hour later, with fresh underwear. He had apparently taken a shortcut back to the camp. He gave one last glare at Aang, before diving back into the water.

"Hey Katara, watch this," Aang said. He airbended to the top of the waterfall, and made another iceboard. Then he turned the waterfall to ice, and slid down it. Katara smiled and made a small ice ramp at the bottom. Aang zoomed off of it and landed several yards away, performing a cannon ball that sent the entire river shaking.

"Way to go, Twinkletoes!" I cheered.

"Nice one," Suki said.

"I'd give that a ten," Katara marveled.

"Oh yeah?" Sokka said. "Well, watch this…"

He climbed up the rocks and then slowly climbed over to a branch that was next to them.

"Don't loose your pants!" I advised; everyone chuckled.

"Shut up," he muttered. He took a deep breath and dived.

SMACK!

Aang and Zuko both groaned, turning away as Sokka's dive turned into a horrible belly smack! He got up and swam over to us, grumbling.

"Why don't you give it a go, Toph?" Aang said, nodding to the rocks.

"I don't know," Katara said, "It's pretty deep over there."

"We can make her a small wave to ride back on as soon as she hits the water," Aang assured her, "She'll be perfectly safe."

I was already hesitantly climbing the rock wall. I got to the top, and hesitated.

"Come on Toph!" everyone cheered.

I sighed and jumped off. Instantly the wind caught my bun, and my hair fell out. I felt the wind underneath me, but this was definitely better than falling off of an airship. I gave a mixture between a laugh and a joyous yell and grabbed my knees just as I hit the water. Just as Aang promised, he made a wave that carried me back

"That was amazing," I cried.

Katara smiled, "It's getting late. Ready to head back?"

"No," I said.

Everyone laughed, but I had no choice.

"Maybe we can go exploring again tomorrow," Aang advised.

"Sounds great," I exclaimed. I hesitated, "But I'm not sure I want to walk all the way back down the mountain again."

Aang grinned mysteriously, "Who said anything about walking?"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long. :(

Chapter Seven: Lost

Once again the next day when I woke up I panicked. I wasn't used to actually waking up and not feeling vibrations. When I opened my eyes though I became reassured.

I stood up eagerly; ready to get back to exploring. Everything was so beautiful yesterday; the colors, the textures, everything that most people would have taken for granted.

"Sokka?" I walked over to the sleeping warrior and gently kicked him.

"Hm? Huh?" he said, not fully awake.

"You ready for exploring?"

"Oh, yeah, I…" Sokka rolled over and fell back to sleep. I kicked him again, not so nicely this time, but he still didn't wake up.

I hesitated. On the one hand I didn't feel certain about going down to the forest without anyone else. On the other, I was Toph Beifong; I wasn't going to sit around and wait for anyone to help me.

With another brief hesitation I walked to the front of the cave only to stop, surprised. I knew that it was sometime in the morning; yet it was still dark out. Then I heard a distant rumble and as I walked out of the cave I realized that it was thundering.

I stood in awe, looking up at the ominous dark clouds. The confidence that I had just acquired seemed to be slowly slipping away. I had never been afraid of thunderstorms before; but then again, I had never seen how scary they made everything.

I hesitated, looking back into the cave. For a second I wanted to go back in but then I shook my head, feeling ridiculous. I had been blind all of my life; there was no sense in being afraid of the dark now.

I frowned confident and made my way down the path that led to the valley. I smiled, thinking of all of the beautiful things but when I got down to the forest floor I stopped, puzzled.

The beautiful vibrant colors that had been in everything were now dreary. The clouds cast a gray shadow over everything; making them less beautiful and less exiting.

It had begun to rain. My mood resembled the weather but then I thought of the river yesterday with the waterfall. I decided to go find it; seeing that beautiful site would lift my spirits. I figured that I would go find the river and go back to the cave before the others worried too much.

However, after ten minutes or so, I still couldn't see it. I bit my lip. Katara and the others would be waking up. Yet, I didn't want to go back yet.

"Just a few more minutes," I said to myself, and walked on.

In the meantime, the others were starting to wake up.

"Toph?" Katara called gently. Then she realized that Toph wasn't there.

"Toph?" Katara called again. She exchanged worried looks with Suki.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, coming into the cave, carrying some damp firewood.

"Is Toph out there?" Katara asked.

"Huh? What?" Sokka woke up, "Is it time for breakfast?"

"In a minute," Suki said, "We can't find Toph."

"WHAT?" Sokka jumped up, "You lost Toph?"

"We didn't loose her," Zuko snapped.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Sokka started hyperventilating.

"Sokka, calm down," Katara said grabbing her brother, "What's wrong?"

"She woke me up!" Sokka moaned, "Earlier! She woke me up and said something about exploring!"

"What about Toph?" Aang came in.

"We can't find her," Zuko explained.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Aang cried.

"She's gone, Aang!" Katara cried. She spun around to Sokka, "You don't think Toph could have gone off on her own, do you?"

Suki shook her head, "No, she wouldn't have," she chuckled humorlessly, "Only an irresponsible person would…" she stopped.

"Oh no," Aang moaned.

"Look, we're all assuming the worse," Zuko said, "Let's just wait a few minutes."

My stomach rumbled. I walked on and found a couple of apple trees. I stomped the ground, ready for the vibration of my earthbending to knock an apple down. Nothing happened and I blushed, realizing why.

I looked around and picked up a large rock before chucking it at one of the apples. Several fell down; one landing on my head.

"Ouch!" I said angrily, before picking the fruit up. I took a bite out of it. It was sour; yet still good.

It was getting darker by the minute. A boom of thunder aired out and suddenly a line of light seemed to explode in the sky!

I couldn't help it; I screamed, falling backwards. I didn't know what the light was but it was scary. I stood up, covered with mud and with no way to get it off. I looked around. More light shone through the sky. I didn't scream again, yet I'll admit it; it did scare me. Every time the light would flash thunder would boom. The rain was beginning to fall harder now. The light made weird and ominous shadows appear and disappear.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me. I turned around, alarmed. I couldn't feel what kind of animal it was, and the forest was too dense to see it. A couple of more twigs snapped; it was running towards me. The light flashed again and I saw a large shadow of the animal.

I panicked. I dropped my apple, turned, and ran. As I ran however, another flash of light caused more shadows to emerge. Suddenly I could hear another animal next to me! I gave a small cry and turned, performing several kick-butt earthbending moves. But nothing happened. I heard something behind me, and ran again, this time in a different direction. A bird cawed and flew over me. I dodged it, tripped, and fell down a small slope.

"That's it!" Katara cried frantically, "It's been almost an hour! I'm going out to look for her."

"Me too," Sokka said.

"You and I can take Appa," Zuko suggested to Sokka, "Aang, go on your glider, and Suki, Katara, you look on the ground."

Everyone nodded and split up.

I lay dazed. I wasn't hurt (the slope was only a couple of feet), but I didn't want to get up until I made sure that I was alone. I finally, almost regretfully, stood up. I felt ashamed for freaking out earlier. After all, they were just a couple of animals. I looked around. The forest was denser now. I walked on for about an hour. I was sore, afraid, and privately humiliated. Nothing looked familiar; even the trees were strangers to the trees I saw yesterday. The sky rumbled, more light shot through it.

My stomach rumbled, but I couldn't see any food. Finally I sat down hopelessly as I realized the truth; I was lost.

"Toph?" Aang called. He zoomed on his glider, making several circles over the valley.

He turned to go back towards the mountains when a sudden flash of lightening narrowly missed him. He gave a small yell and pulled his glider into a loop as he heard the thunder from the lightning. Lightning struck again and this time Aang felt it hit the back wing of his glider.

He gave a scream as he had no choice but to make a crash landing on the edge of the forest. He hit a branch and fell onto the ground.

I heard a familiar scream. I looked up only to see an eerie shape zoom across the sky. I screamed and ducked though there was no need; the shape was over two dozen feet above me.

I started to run again, away from where the shape was heading. The damp branches hit my face as I ran and ran…

Aang stood up dazed, before shaking his head and looking down at his glider. The one wing was ripped and part of the stick was scorched.

He heard running footsteps.

"Hello?"

"Aang!" Katara cried, hugging him, "Are you alright?"

Suki ran up behind her, "What happened?"

"Lightning," Aang said softly.

"Your glider," Katara gasped.

"It's okay. Nothing a few small repairs can't fix. Did you guys…?"

He didn't have to finish the question. The two shook their heads.

"No, we haven't found her or any clues as to where she might be," Katara said.

"It's got to be after midday," Suki said to no one in particular, "Who gets lost in a valley for this long?"

Aang half-glared at her, "She hasn't even gotten used to seeing yet. I still get scared sometimes when there's a thunderstorm around. It makes everything look scary."

Katara looked thoughtful, "Do you think she would be lost right now if she was still blind?"

"Who knows," Aang said, "Come on, let's go back to the cave."

Sokka was hyperventilating. He was in Appa's saddle; Zuko was steering. The young Firelord looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I can't believe I lost Toph," Sokka moaned, his eyes buried in his hands.

Zuko gave a start, "Sokka, this isn't your fault," he pointed out.

"Yes it is," Sokka groaned, "I should've woken up." He hit his head against the side of the saddle, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Sokka…"

Sokka cut in, "She's lost, Zuko!" He hung over the saddle, "Toph? TOPH?"

He gave a small cry as a blast of lightning almost hit him.

"This is too dangerous," Zuko said, "I'm turning around!"

Sokka sighed but couldn't argue. The three flew back to the cave. They found the others there; but no Toph.

I finally slowed down. I realized that running wouldn't help me get back to the cave. If anything it might make me even more lost.

It had stopped thundering, but it was still raining pretty hard. I gave a small sneeze and realized that I was getting sick from the rainwater.

"I need to find shelter," I said softly.

I walked for about half an hour before I found a small den in the trees. I crawled in it. I lay curled up, soaked, and scared.

What was I thinking? Going by myself into the forest while a thunderstorm was occurring. The others were probably worried sick about me. They weren't the only ones.

I realized that I wouldn't be lost right now if I could still earthbend; yet I tried to shake the thought away.

I was happy that the spirit had given me the ability to see. I just wished that I could somehow be able to see and earthbend at the same time.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone in the den. I heard something behind me.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

I saw the figure of a small baby boar. My affectionate side kicked in and I went to go pet it.

Instantly one of the worst pains I've ever felt seared through my arm and into my body. It felt like several darts had been viciously jabbed into my arm.

I screamed and ran out of the den before tripping and falling. I tried desperately to get the boarquipine quills out of my arm. I managed, but it hurt even more.

"That's it," Sokka said about an hour later, "I'm going to find her!"

He went to go over to Appa but Katara ran after him, "Sokka, it's too dangerous!"

"Yeah, I know," Sokka said, "But if it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for her too!"

He got on Appa, "You guys wait here. Yip-yip!"

I could hear water all around me. Then I realized that to my left I could hear rushing water.

"The river!" I said excitedly. I knew it wouldn't be the exact part of the river where we were yesterday; but I assumed it would still be beautiful. I ran in that direction but when I got to the river I stopped, confused and disappointed.

It wasn't anything like it was yesterday. Instead, the river was brown with mud. The rain made the current flow rather fast. Broken off sticks and debris were floating in it, dipping out and in. Instead of looking inviting and fun, it just looked gloomy and sad.

Completely disappointed now, I carefully made my way down the bank, trying to get a closer view of the river.

All at once though the earth underneath me gave away. I gave a scream as I plunged into the water. The current pulled me under. I shot back up, waving my arms, trying to stay afloat. I looked around and saw a log sticking out of the bank. The current pulled me over to it and I grabbed on tightly. The log was rotten, though, and I knew it wouldn't hold my weight for very long. Already it was starting to budge.

"Help!" I screamed, "Help!"

"Toph? TOPH!"

With a surge of joy, I heard Sokka's name from somewhere above. I managed to look up and see Appa high in the air.

"Sokka!" I cried just as the log gave away. I heard someone scream. It might have been me or Sokka, maybe possibly Appa…

I was swirling around, although I was unaware of moving…

"Toph wake up!" Sokka pleaded, "Please wake up!"

I gave a small cough and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but my whole body was sore and heavy. I saw Sokka hovering over me.

"Toph? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said coughing, "Thanks Sokka."

The next few hours were all a blur. I felt Sokka lift me up and put me in Appa's saddle. The next thing I knew we had landed in the mountains. Although I didn't know it, Sokka had jumped off of Appa and had run into the cave, waving his arms above his head and yelling, "HELP!"

I opened my eyes and saw the others hovering over me. I blinked and it was just Katara. She had on what looked like gloves made out of water. She looked concerned yet relieved. I blinked again and spluttered as hot tea ran down my throat. Another blink and this time I was laying in my sleeping bag.

I smiled softly and went back to sleep.


End file.
